The Kitten
by followthecreed02
Summary: After killing his father, Connor stumbles upon a kitten. (This is my first fic. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Will block haters.)


Connor walked down the streets of New York, his clothes stained with the blood. He looked down at himself and his eyes filled with tears; he hadn't wanted it to end like that. Haytham may have been a Templar, but he was still Connor's dad. The man had wanted peace between the Orders and now, that would never happen.

Connor wiped his eyes and walked down an alley, hoping to find a well in which to wash the blood off. He walked a short distance, finding one behind a house; he pulled the bucket up, took off his coat, and started washing it. Once he was done, he put the soaking piece of clothing on and continued walking.

The streets were mostly empty, except the occasional drunk. He turned a corner but stopped when he heard a small squeak. He looked down to make sure he hadn't stepped on another rat; there was nothing there so he continued walking. He heard the squeak again and glanced down next to him.

A tiny black kitten was stumbling along near a building to his left. It's eyes were barely open and it was very skinny. Connor knew the kitten wouldn't survive if he didn't take it. He hesitated; he was taught to let nature take its course. The kitten mewled and crept closer to him.

He bent down and picked it up. It mewled again and dug it's tiny claws into his jacket. He gently pulled it off of his coat and wrapped it in a handkerchief that belonged to Achilles. It closed its eyes and fell asleep.

…

Connor arrived at the homestead with the kitten as the sun was rising. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. He placed the kitten on the table and found some food for himself.

He sat down at the table and watched the kitten walk around. Connor decided to take the small creature upstairs into his room so they could get some sleep. He opened the dresser next to his bed and placed the kitten inside. He took off the clothes he was wearing and put on his sleeping trousers. He laid down and slowly drifted to sleep.

…

Connor woke up drenched in sweat. He was breathing heavily and shaking. He should have know this would happen; the same thing happened when he killed Kanen'tó:kon. Nightmares of his friend still occurred every once in awhile but it was different now. This time it was about his father.

Connor rolled onto his side, tears falling onto the pillow under his head. He wanted to be strong about everything but it was becoming too difficult. He had lost everyone. His mother, Achilles, Kanen'tó:kon, his father.

He heard a meow and he looked down to see the kitten climbing out of the dresser. It walked over to him and rubbed against him.

"Achak." That is what he would name the cat.

He rolled onto his back and placed the kitten on his stomach. It nuzzled against him and started purring. He ran his hand over it's tiny body, smiling at how soft the kitten was.

…

A month had passed and Connor grew fond of Achak. The cat slept with him every night, ate breakfast with him every morning, and was there with him when he got lonely.

Achak had grown a bit and was nice and plump. His coat was silky and his eye's were a piercing green.

Connor was working with one of the horses as the sun started peeking over the horizon; it was then that he heard talking. He turned to see Miriam and Norris walking up to the Manor. He lead the horse to its stall before jogging to met them.

"Good morning Connor." Miriam greeted.

"Good morning. Both of you." Connor replied; he looked between them. "What do you need?"

"We just came to check on you." She said.

"Thank you. Let us go inside." He opened the door and let them in. He made his way to the kitchen and found Achak sleeping on one of the benches. He picked him up and carried him into the parlor where Miriam and Norris were.

"Who's this?" Miriam asked.

"An alley cat I found." Connor replied placed Achak on a chair. The kitten yawned and stretched before curling up again. Miriam smiled and gently pet the small black clump of fur.

"Does it have a name?" Norris asked.

"Achak."

"Native?"

"Yes. It means spirit." Connor replied, crossing his arms over his chest; he smiled as Achak uncurled and rolled onto his back.

Norris engaged with Connor enthusiastically about his marriage, while Miriam just laughed and rolled her eyes. Connor offered them tea, but they declined; they told him that they were on the way to Boston and just wanted to check up on him before they left. He thanked them, and engaged with small-talk until they decided to leave. Connor was left alone with the kitten. He sat on the sofa and Achak sat on the back, playing with his human's hair. Connor closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

' _Perhaps it was good that I didn't let nature do what it was supposed to this time.'_ He thought to himself as Achak crawled onto his lap and fell asleep.


End file.
